World of Warcraft FC: The MOVIE
The WoWFC Film! Shown in theaters throughout North America and Japan on April 4th, 2003. -A special thanks to Cool Productions and Emo Kill Studios for their help to budget and plan the film! Hate, Anger, Suffering, leads to War! These are the opening statements before the title is shown, WORLD OF WARCRAFT FC: THE MOVIE! The beggining shows Darkshryd training with the unknown hooded figure we still know nothing of. Vincent is around a circle fire pit while fending off dozens of orcs. Too easy of a trial as Darkshryd destroys them with shadow shots and bolts. The hooded figure tells Darkshryd he is lacking, and needs more power! That he isn't strong enough....But there's no time; tommorow Stormwind falls! The attack on Goldshire was a success (episode 3) and Stormwind still knows nothing of the horde occupying the area who simply await backup for the attack! Later we see Jonith stuck in Morzan Hold, to what looks like meditating. Jonith asks himself what he must do...and if when the oppourtunity comes, will he slay his best friend? He then remembers Kelsisco's wise words... "There's a storm coming......." -(Kelsisco Ep:7) Jonith summons and mounts onto a great war horse; fulled by the paladins determination, and speeds on to Stormwind, full on knowledge on what he must do. The next scene shows the great Stormwind City. Tons of people usually trading, talking, and bardering some more. Instead we see soldiers left and right headed to the front gate, checking supplies, and getting civilians to their homes. One of the surviving civilians at Goldshire made it to warn Stromwind. Seeing that the war was coming immediatly, they decided best to leave Goldshire how it is for now and instead prepare. Kelsisco comes into Stormwind and discusses to General Hounsting that the night elves are coming, but are too far to come in for the opening battle, though they will be able to attack the Horde from behind. "Once we're defending against the Horde from the front, the Night Elves will come in from behind; the perfect counter!" -Kelsisco Seeing that this plan is well thought of, Hounsting warns all the soldiers to prepare for battle at the front. After a few minutes of silence....the warriors are confused....humans, gnomes, dwarfs and a night elf...yet no Horde yet? Was the whole idea a fake? A flaw? A fluke in the system? A scene later shows two kids fishing by the Stormwind river (inside SW city). One of them feels a bite and looks down to find two trolls grab onto the poles and attack the children. Both scream as loud as possible. One is drowned while the other is cut and slashed by a dagger until death. Suddenly Horde in the hundreds come running in from the river; Orcs, Undead, Trolls and Tauren all ready for battle. The Alliance from the front are then ambushed, with confidence still high however, the battle begins! After scenes of battle that show both sides on the edge, we see the hooded figure with Darkshryd. The used to be hunter (note: now can be considered a death knight) is told by the hooded figure he has buisness to attend to, and puts Darkshryd in charge of commanding the ongoing Horde. We see a few scenes of Kelsisco assisting the Alliance, with power blows that send many Orcs and Tauren to their sure death. We finally see Jonith come in, he heads straight for the dark aura nearby, and runs into Darkshryd. This is where Jonith finally notices the changes Vincent took becoming Darkshryd; he is extremely pale, sweating, and angrier...the look in his eyes, it's all hate. Jonith realizes he can't change Darkshryd back to Vincent....he needs to be killed. Jonith lashes towards Darkshryd by slashing a few trolls out of the way. After a brief conversation between the two used-to-be allies, the battle begins. The scene switches however after a few exchanging blows showing the hooded figure killing of some human guards, heading off to kill the SW king (Varian's son. Wrynn is absent at the moment MIA). A few guards are easily killed, and one guard managed to exchange a few blows against the hooded figure's Scythe; the guard, however, is easily killed. The scene switches to show a few fights within Stormwind, then shows Jonith smashing Darkshryd's face on glass, shattering on his face. After a few more blows, Jonith huffs in pain. Darkshryd understands that Jonith is using his Aura too much and is tiring out. He takes the oppourtunity to beat Jonith a bit and even slashing Jonith's side. Darkshryd runs off, and Jonith follows. Little does Jonith realize that the Death Knight is taking him to Lava Falls- up north. After fighting there, we see Darkshryd getting the edge and kicking Jonith around. Jonith gets the edge realizing the rocks are melting and after some jumping, knocks Darkshryd a bit. On another scene, we see Varian's son crying, watching his guardian human Kan Riviks get stabbed thorugh the throat by the hooded figure. Finally we see the figure kill the little boy- King Varian Wrynns son- dead. Darkshryd manages to escape due to a rock falling near Jonith. After a few cursing moments, Jonith heads off to Stormwind.....what he finds however is nothing good. The Alliance became overdue with Horde soldiers. The night elves never came- the rest of the Horde knew of the plan and stopped them before even reaching Stormwind. And so the Alliance survivors of the battle are being taken as prisoners. Jonith realizes he needs to put Darkshryd aside for now....and it's up to him to save the Alliance.